Marry The Night
by PlayTheGame
Summary: Decisions have consequences. Paul knows his time is up. On the road to nowhere he finds a strip club to drown his sorrows. On this night he just wants to disappear...on this night he meets a woman who makes him forget and allows him to exercise the very thing that brought him there in the first place; the pursuit of power and the ecstasy of control. HHH/Steph
1. Paul

**A/N - Hello...me again...with something new. I know, I know, but rest assured this only has 3 parts. I guess I should give a warning that this is considerably darker than usual and the third chapter is going to contain some pretty heavy smut, drugs etc. It's a party! But we're not there yet so you can enjoy a different take on one Triple H with this chapter. Enjoy...**

* * *

 _ **Paul**_

A faint mist rose from the ground like dry ice from the friction between hot rubber on wet tarmac. It disappeared into thin air as soon as it appeared as the sleek black sports car zipped through the streets, never faltering despite its intoxicated driver. A broad hand clung to the top of the steering wheel, squeezing the worn leather unnecessarily. Its mate loosely hung onto an open bottle of whiskey. The driver was hunched in his seat, fully aware that he should not be driving and absolutely not giving a damn. His large black shoe pressed harder on the gas. He wanted to drive until the ends of the earth. A heavy sigh reverberated throughout the enclosed space of the car. If it were possible to disappear he'd buy that magic trick. It's not like he couldn't afford it.

Through squinted eyes and bleary vision, Paul Levesque was on the road to nowhere. In the blink of an eye his life had turned upside down. What was the answer? He didn't know. Speeding into the night seemed the best solution at the time so that's what he did. Forty minutes ago he had been standing in his office overlooking the bright city lights. And then the phone rang, changing everything.

"They caught, Martinez. Cops turned him…..it's over, Paul. If you have a way out, I suggest you use it. It won't be long before they come looking for the rest of us."

His mind recalled the words of his partner. They had stung his ears and caused his stomach to drop. _It's over, Paul_. Deep down he knew it would come to this but there was no time to cry over spilled milk. His thirst for money and power had led him down a dangerous path. The risks were obvious when he bought in.

It didn't stop him.

The whiskey burned his throat as he took another long pull, sucking the dregs of the amber liquid. Throwing the empty bottle on to the passenger seat, he brought his now free hand to wipe over his face. When he opened his eyes again it was easier to focus. Where the hell was he? In the rear view mirror those same bright city lights mocked him. He'd made his fortune in the high rise buildings and sterile boardrooms. Then he'd squandered it on the streets, in back alleys and secluded back rooms.

"Fuck," he muttered to no one. His voice wavered. He was shaken. A lesser man would have buckled under the overwhelming sense that his life had been destroyed. Not him. The car sped along the slick highway until the road tapered into what appeared to be an industrial suburb. Several streetlights were broken but one seemed to shine brighter than all the others. It stood next to a dingy looking building. Outside the door hung a sign in neon red.

Bar.

"Yeah, right," Paul spat, his eyes spying the equally neon red figure of a woman. A strip joint. "Perfect." If he wanted to disappear then there was no better place.

The expensive Mercedes looked ridiculously out of place parked next to the beaten pick-ups and sedans scattered throughout the small open garage a few feet away. Paul swayed as he stepped out of the car, locked it and stuffed the keys in his pocket. His thick fingers flicked over the wad of bills in his wallet. He didn't carry ones. Instead a series of twenties, fifties and hundreds stared back at him. Who cares? It would all be meaningless pretty soon anyway. Shrugging his shoulders, Paul placed the wallet back into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, right next to a small sealed bag of white powder, and strode powerfully towards the door. Drunk or not, a powerful man never lost his swagger, no less in a place like this.

The sweaty stench hit him like a ton of bricks when he stepped inside. It was almost enough to make him sober. The place was surprisingly packed and he ignored the inquisitive stares thrown his way. This was obviously somewhere a lot of regulars came. Paul couldn't give a shit. The fat, greasy and overworked men were staring at him in wonderment while every fucking hooker was staring at him like he was a walking dollar sign. And he was. He arrogantly slowed his walk on purpose, allowing everybody to get a good look. It didn't matter what happened now. He was a dead man anyways. If the men wanted to fight him for showing up at their measly gin joint, he'd fight them. If the strippers wanted to fuck him for being the first non inbred loser they'd ever seen, he'd fuck them so hard they'd forget this shit hole of a place ever existed.

Paul slowed to a stop and quickly decided on a private booth to the right of the stage. Already several girls were thrusting towards a pole under the dim red lights. The bar was on the far left of the stage and right next to it, a set of stairs that obviously led to rooms. At the top of the stairs a drunken fool was slobbering all over a working girl. Paul could tell she had as much interest in taking this guy to bed as he had in fifteenth century literature. But she was doing all the right things, her body moving in all the right ways, to make this idiot believe she wanted him. A smile tugged at his lips. She was earning her money that was for sure.

Before he even got to sit down an older haggard looking woman appeared out of nowhere at his table. Paul tried to hide the sneer on his face. "Yes?"

"Get you something to drink?"

"Courvoisier." She obviously didn't get it. Paul rolled his eyes. She'd probably never heard of it in her life. "Johnnie Walker. Neat. Bring the bottle, would ya?"

The bar lady rolled her own eyes as she turned on her heel and headed for the bar. It was more than a surprise to see a man like that in a dump like this but lo and behold, he was an asshole just like every other piece of crap in here. All her life these losers looked at her with such contempt. At least she had the luxury of not being looked at like a piece of meat which was more than she could say for the girls. A few minutes later she returned to the assholes booth and couldn't resist lightly slamming the bottle on the table. "Johnnie Walker neat. Can I get you anything else?"

Paul could tell he had pissed her off. He laughed smugly and shoved a hundred in her clumpy hand. "You just keep the whiskey coming and there'll be more of that for you at the end of the night, sweetheart." Her glare only intensified when he told her that she'd earned it without even having to spread her legs. When she was out of earshot Paul quickly downed the glass and clicked his teeth sharply. "You could do something with that fucking face of yours too. Ugly bitch." He poured another. He drank another. The lights flickered and everything went black. "The fuck?"

Suddenly a single blue beam of light shone on the stage. It highlighted the floor to ceiling pole. Paul felt the atmosphere in the room change. Obviously whoever was coming next was the main attraction. He only hoped she had more to offer than what he had seen already.

The lights flashed blue.

Only blue.

The music built to a crescendo.

He could feel it in his throat, beating harshly.

The rhythm was strong, drawing his attention to the lone figure that slowly started to appear from a haze of smoke. Paul anxiously shuffled in his seat, his eyes wide and completely fixated on the meandering body that moved before him.

She was mesmerising and he couldn't look away.

Her hips swayed to the music, her arms above her head as her body ground forward. The royal blue thong and bra she wore accentuated her creamy skin and was enhanced by the sheer blue lighting.

Paul sat there in a daze. He watched her every move and felt his leg start to bounce under the table as she drew closer and eventually reached the pole. In a flash her bra was gone and her long legs wrapped around the solid steel, anchoring herself so she could swivel around, making her breasts easily visible to all. He unknowingly licked his lips and sat forward. This woman was affecting him in all the right places. She continued her deadly routine on the pole for several agonising minutes until releasing her hold on the bar and starting to work the stage.

Paul's eyes were focused on nothing but her and when she finally reached his booth, his stomach dropped and his groin grew tight. The woman dropped low and spread her legs, giving him an eyeful, before rolling her hips and standing back up again. Their eyes locked and in that moment everything else disappeared. He found himself staring into the most incredible sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen.


	2. Sapphire

**_Sapphire_**

"Another day, another dollar!"

The loud and condescending call came from a young woman who couldn't walk into a room without making a grand entrance. Several sets of weary eyes looked at her petite frame as she strolled into the makeshift changing room. Her skin was still supple and fresh. Her eyes were still sultry and bright. Her body was envied by all in the room.

All except one.

"Hey Saph, how long you give this one?"

Stephanie McMahon turned to the woman who had become something of a surrogate mother to her over the years and grinned. "Not long."

"Wait until some John asks to stick his dick in her ass. Then she'll know what she's really got herself into."

Stephanie tried not to turn up her nose. The comment was crude but then so was her line of work. She was always of the opinion that they had to be filthy strippers out there. Everywhere else she had the decency to go about her life without rubbing her occupation in people's faces. Mostly because it resulted in women looking at her with disgust and men looking at her like they had the right to fuck her if it took their fancy.

While the other women in the room cackled in amusement, Stephanie's eyes connected with a wide eyed pair staring back. She lightly dipped her head and offered a half smile. Being nice to the girl wasn't going to do her any favours. Besides, even though she despised the woman, Candy was right. What was the naïve young stripper going to do when an eager customer wanted a different sort of tango? It was all only beginning for her and at 24 years old, unfortunately Stephanie was a veteran of the sport. Not only that, she was the headline act. What an achievement.

"Hey, you do you out there. As always, right?"

Stephanie's intense blue eyes connected with the older, beaten eyes of Mary McClure or 'Mama' as she had affectionately been named by the girls. "As always."

Mama gave a reassuring squeeze to Stephanie's shoulder and scurried out of the dressing room leaving the catty women to their devices. Stephanie smiled after her. You didn't make a lot of friends in this business but she was glad to say that Mama had become more than a friend to her and any of the other girls smart enough to seek a relationship with her. A stripper in her prime, she knew the scene and looked out for every one of them while she tended to the patrons and filled their glasses. Stephanie was glad to have one little sliver of genuine human contact in her life and it came in the form of Mama.

"As always. _As always_ ," mocked Candy, smelling blood in the water for the second time. "What the fuck are you two, huh? Do we need to get you a room or something?"

Stephanie waited until Candy's little minions stopped tittering before speaking. "You're the one that needs the room, you know, so you can go fuck yourself because it's not like anybody out there is going to actually drop money to do it for you."

Suddenly the room went silent while Stephanie casually went about applying her make-up. That shut the bitch right up. Candy was the star of this dump before Sapphire had came along. Now she was second pick, at best, and everybody knew it. It tore the bitch up but Stephanie was over it. She made her snide little comments and they kept falling on deaf ears.

"Girls, girls…we got ten minutes and I want some of you out there. It's a fucking sausage fest right now."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. More often than not, Peter made her feel sick. He ran the place in the absence of Rico, the actual boss. And she was desperate to see him. Last time they talked he had mentioned something about moving her to one of the bars in the city. That meant more clients with deeper pockets. He told her she was wasted here. She agreed with him.

Peter had just whipped his head around the door when he was forced to whip it back. "Sapphire, Rico says he's got a guy coming tonight. He's here to check you out. I suggest if he asks you to suck his dick you get on your knees, baby."

His partial toothless grin disgusted her and she did her best not to flip him off before he disappeared around the corner. The little fucker couldn't get his dick sucked if he dipped it in sugar. Maybe he should go ask Candy. Both of them were made for each other in her opinion. The sooner she got out of this shithole the better.

Stephanie took a moment to compose herself and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Smokey blue eyes, royal blue lingerie and tussled hair; her winning combination. That ever familiar rush of excitement started to build in her stomach as she looked at herself. Despite everything else, the time she spent on stage took her to another place. All eyes on her, watching her every move with desperate eyes and open mouths. It made her feel alive. It was one of the only things that made it possible for her to keep coming back, to keep her struggle and hopes alive. What came after the dance was routine to her now. It didn't matter. No matter the guy, they were all the fucking same.

" _You like that baby?"_

" _You're so fucking hot baby."_

" _I'm gonna fuck you real good."_

No.

Thanks.

No you're not.

It was crazy to think that something that used to terrify her the first few times she did it could become so routine, so monotonous. She couldn't remember the last time she had sex without getting paid after. At least it was bearable that way. She made men believe they just gave her the time of her life and they paid more.

But it all started with the dance.

As the night wore on the dressing room emptied and filled up again as each girl took her turn. Stephanie chuckled at Mama's persistent cries of 'asshole' and 'dickhead' as she shuffled back and forth between backstage and the bar. She was pretty sure every insult had been directed at the same person and only hoped Peter had the sense to kick this loser out if he was causing trouble. Then again it was Peter so probably not. God she wished Rico was here. At least he ran the place like an actual business. But he had sent somebody to check her out and she was going to fucking perform. Whatever it was going to take to get out of this dump, she was game.

The remaining beats of the set before hers slowly faded away and she got to her feet, taking a moment to close her eyes. When she opened them again Stephanie was gone. It was time for Sapphire to show everybody out there what the fuss was all about.

The lights changed to blue.

She took position and waited for the smoke machine to create the atmosphere she needed before she appeared, letting the lights hit her body and falling into that hazy state of mind. Her eyelids dropped and her body began to move, feeling the music. She approached the pole and dropped her bra to the floor, enjoying the audible murmur of appreciation that filtered throughout the dim bar. Her long legs wrapped around the cold steel and she spun, working the pole expertly, adding dollars to her performance with every twirl of her hips.

Sapphire was in the zone and morphed her face into a sultry lust laden gaze as she started to work the stage. Her incredible blue eyes connected with everybody she could see. The regulars, the odd new faces, the guys she'd fucked before, the ones still desperate to take her upstairs. She ground her hips sensually, fully in her element, moving slowly so she was working the booths opposite the bar.

A blue light skimmed over one of the booths, masking its occupant. It was immediately followed by a white light. In slow motion the man's face came into view and caused Sapphire to almost lose her breath. He was looking at her so intently it sent a shiver down her spine. It wasn't the desperate look she was used to getting. It wasn't even lust. It was something else, something that immediately told her that this man was dangerous but something that was lighting some sort of fire deep in her gut.

He was looking at her like he already owned her.

Sapphire dropped low and spread her legs right in front of his face, making sure he got to see all of her. Even in the dim light she could tell his suit was tailored. His tie was silk. His Rolex was sparkling every time a light hit the diamonds on its face. His whole aura was dominant. She briefly wondered what the hell a man like that was doing here of all places but the way he licked his lips after taking a sip from his glass created another pang in her stomach.

It was a foreign feeling, she had to admit; to actually _want_ one of these guys to fuck her instead of the other way around. Maybe he was Rico's guy? If so there was no way she wasn't moving to the city because she'd give him the best sex of his life if that was the case. Anything to get out of here although it definitely didn't hurt when somebody came along that she was physically attracted to. And that assured gaze? It was making her react in places she had long considered dormant, on her part anyways.

So she used it, she used the energy between them to continue dancing and never once broke eye contact.

The show was all for him.

She slipped her fingers under the sides of her thong and teasingly pulled them down. Just for him.

She chewed on her lip and thrust her hips erotically, leaving nothing to the imagination. Just for him.

She shook her hair and swayed her breasts. Just for him.

She danced.

Just for him.

When it was over she found herself still staring longingly into his cold yet fiery eyes, her body completely awake for the first time in too long.

And he was still looking at her like he already owned her.


	3. Marry The Dark

**A/N - So as you know this was originally supposed to be a 3 parter but it has now become a 4 parter because it just kept going and going and I couldn't stop it. Take warning, from here on out things get considerably darker. Drug use and pretty rough sex on the horizon. Don't say I didn't tell ya! Enjoy...**

* * *

When her performance was over Stephanie headed to the back. There was a dull throbbing that had taken over her body. It almost felt unfamiliar to her, to lust after somebody like this. She was so used to it being the other way round that part of her found it a little hard to deal with. "God," she muttered to herself, pulling her bra back on and placing her head in her hands. Her elbows leaned against the vanity and she sighed deeply, trying to get control of her hormones.

"How much?"

The deep voice from behind completely startled her. Stephanie jumped in her seat and turned around, her breath catching when she saw who it was. He was leaning against the doorframe, his eyes every bit as dark as they were before and his gaze just as powerful.

"What?" she stammered, suddenly unsure of herself. What the hell was it about this guy?

Paul walked into the room and ignored the two half naked girls on the other side. He strode purposefully towards her and asked again, "How much?"

Stephanie managed to regain composure and offered a smirk. "Depends what you're asking for, honey." She was surprised when he smirked back before outright laughing.

"What's your name?"

"Sapphire."

Paul fought the urge to simply thrust his hand in her hair and bite her neck at the way she huskily whispered her name. It was definitely something she had practiced time and time again, at just the right pitch, to drive any red blooded man crazy.

And it was almost enough for him.

Almost.

"Right, _Sapphire_. How about we go upstairs to discuss terms?"

Discuss terms. What the fuck was he doing, cutting a business deal with her or something? "Are you Rico's guy?"

"I don't know who Rico is. I'm not his guy. I just want to take you upstairs so I can fuck you, do you have a problem with that?"

A small hush erupted throughout the room and Stephanie sent a death glare in the direction of the two idiots still in the dressing room. It was the only thing preventing her from turning into a puddle on the God damn floor. He wasn't playing around and he wasn't feeding her the usual bullshit lines. He wanted to fuck her and the way he was going about it was turning her on. She shook her head, indicating that she didn't have any problems with it and made sure to brush past him as she headed for the doorway. She reached back, grabbing his hand and near shuddering at the contact. She was hot for him, there was no denying it.

"Follow me," she ordered over her shoulder, leading him through the back hallway and back out into the bar. Her eyes caught briefly with Mama who was staring right at her mystery man. The older woman's eyes flickered with concern but she ignored it. When they finally made it upstairs Stephanie made sure to pull him into the room at the end of the hall to give them as much privacy as possible under the circumstances.

Paul stepped in behind her and flicked the lock on the door. He had stared at her ass the whole way up the stairs and was already sporting a hard on. The fact that this was likely the last time he was going to do this wasn't lost on him and he rolled his neck from side to side. He felt like a caged animal, ready to pounce at any second. He let his hands run up and down her sides, enjoying the way she immediately responded by moving her neck to the side, encouraging him to lower his face and drop a feather light kiss to her shoulder.

"I thought we were going to discuss terms?"

Stephanie stepped away from him and turned around, allowing herself to get a real good look at his face for the first time. The light was still dim but it was enough for her to look into his eyes. They sucked her right in, making her forget where the hell she was. His beard was trimmed but had that extra little bit of scruff that comes so late at night without a shave. It reached up into his short blonde hair. Just at that moment a yellow glare from outside the tiny window shone into the room and made his eyes shine like amber. She was so attracted to him it wasn't even funny and she didn't even know his fucking name yet.

"Ok," Paul tried not to grin. "Let's discuss terms. How much?"

She knew he was wealthy so she priced herself appropriately. "Two thousand for the night. Extras will cost two hundred each."

"Extras?" This time he couldn't stop the faint grin from sneaking over his face. She was up marking herself he was sure of it but he didn't blame her. It was obvious he had money. The girl was hustling. He couldn't take that away from her.

"Yes, extras," she replied, starting to get annoyed by the smug look on his face. "You know, like…"

"I know what you mean," he hushed against her neck once more, letting his hands run down over her ass and slowly back up again.

He had moved so quickly she barely had time to react. His hot breath on her skin was distracting in combination with the feel of his massive hands kneading her flesh.

"And I'm not interested in that." Paul noticed the silent relief wash over her face and couldn't stop himself from threading his hands through her hair. He'd wanted to do it since the second he saw her. He tugged harshly, tilting her head to the side and staring down at her with hard eyes. "What I want to do…is much more interesting."

Stephanie stared up at him, determined not to let the mild flicker of fear in her eyes shine through. It was exhilarating too, she had to admit. Her head was all over the place. "What…what do you want to do?"

If only she knew, Paul thought to himself. He moved her to the bed and sat her down, pushing off his suit jacket after grabbing something out of the pocket. He shoved her down, knowing instantly that she enjoyed it from the way she stared up at him with that sexy fucking look on her face. It made him grow hard immediately. "First of all I want you to take some of this…" The little white bag of powder that had been securely tucked away came to light and he smiled, urgently needing to feel the high from the cocaine and the even better high of fucking her at the same time.

Stephanie stared up at him in surprise. She hadn't taken him for a partier. Drugs hadn't been her thing for a long time but for whatever inexplicable reason, tonight she wanted to get lost in this man.

"Sapphire, right?" Paul questioned as he dipped his pinkie finger into the bag and held it out to her. She nodded and snorted it right off his finger, feeling the instant hit it provided and letting her eyes roll around her head. When she opened them again his face was close, so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Stephanie brought her arms around his neck, thoroughly enjoying the weight of him against her like this.

"What's your real name?"

The question caught her off guard. Most men loved the illusion of fucking a stripper. They thrived on the silly names and stupid lingo they thought they had to say. Why was he so different about everything? "What's yours?"

"Paul. Paul Levesque. And you?"

A moment.

"Stephanie."

"Good. I don't want to fuck Sapphire. I want to fuck _you_."

Stephanie swallowed hard as a frisson of electricity shot throughout her body. Jesus, he was having a monumental affect on her it was hard to control. "Aren't you going to take some of that?" She indicated the cocaine.

"First you. Then me."

This time she reached into the bag herself, drawing the powder carefully on her index finger and quickly rubbing it against her teeth. She snorted the remainder and let out a sultry moan when he grabbed her hand and licked whatever was left off. In a flash his lips were on hers and she opened her mouth, eager to taste him and feel his tongue colliding with her own. The feel of the kiss, the burning it created in her body and the drugs playing havoc with her mind was enough to send Stephanie's head spinning. She was drifting, drifting in a sea of pleasure and they hadn't even got started yet. All of a sudden she was desperate to feel him all over her. Her hands impatiently tugged at his shirt, winding her fingers around his tie and thrusting her hips off the bed towards him. He growled into her mouth and pressed his full weight against her, feeding off her urgency.

When he could barely breathe he tore his lips away and eagerly shoved his finger into the bag, quickly rubbing the powder against his gums and taking a moment to savour the rush. He repeated the motion several times, needing to get completely wasted on the drugs and on her. She was already driving him insane, so insane he was close to just giving in and pushing into her already. But he knew it would be worth it in the end. Besides, he sensed she had it in her to give him the fuck of a lifetime and he wasn't about to waste this opportunity.

Paul tossed the bag aside. It still had some powder left and he wanted to keep it. In his mind this was going to be a long night. Thick fingers made quick work of his shirt and tie. He moved to unbutton his pants but was stopped by her much smaller hands covering his. Stephanie sat up off the bed, emboldened by the heady drug in her system and reached out, trailing her hand down his tight abdomen to slip it just inside the waistline. She never got the chance to reach her destination as she was forcefully pushed back down on the bed once more, his mouth covering hers and body pressing fully into her, surrounding her, making the blood beat in her ears.

Paul slowly broke the kiss and moved to her neck. His fingers expertly removed her bra and teased her aching nipples. He licked her throat and bit down callously on her shoulder. A muffled grunt of pain escaped her and he groaned in response, bringing his head to the other side of her neck and torturing her earlobe while his fingers moved to the other nipple, pinching hard then slowly massaging the pain away. He breathed lowly into her ear and ground his hardness into her roughly. When she instantly pushed back at him he simply gave into the moment, allowing them both to practically dry fuck each other until he was able to regain control of himself. He kissed her neck, her jaw, then her lips and pulled back to look in her eyes.

"You don't come until I let you. Understood?"

His voice was so commanding Stephanie found herself nodding her head without even thinking about it. When his hand maliciously wrapped around the lower half of her face and his expression grew dark, even then, it didn't faze her. She wanted him too much to give a damn.

"Understood?"

"Yes," she moaned breathlessly. She was desperate for him to touch her and she didn't have to wait long. His mouth clamped over her nipple and he sucked spitefully. The rush she felt was only heightened by the scorching trail of his hands down her sides and over her hips. Somewhere in the middle of it all her thong was ripped away and she lay there naked and completely at his mercy. His thumb suddenly intruded her mouth and she sucked it for him, silently pleading that he put it the one place she needed it most. Her prayers were answered and Stephanie bucked her hips off the bed when his hand connected with her clit. His thumb pressed down then slowly slid from side to side until he was circling her. Stephanie felt delirious. She could smell him all over her. His thumb was sending her into a frenzy and his mouth was alternating between her breasts and her neck. What the hell had she done to deserve this? If she wasn't on such a high she'd be stumped that he hadn't already demanded she suck his dick yet. Somehow it was all about her. It had never happened before and so she let herself get lost in the moment. Deep down she knew there was more to him, more to what he was doing right now but she didn't care. It felt too good and when she felt him slip a thick finger inside of her, any form of reason disintegrated out of her mind in a burst of pure pleasure.

He swirled his tongue around her nipple and started to wiggle his middle finger inside of her. Paul sucked greedily, thoroughly lost in everything about her. She was intoxicating to him. Maybe it was her or maybe it was the cocaine. He didn't care. The only thing that made sense was the quickening sound of her cries of pleasure. A particularly loud moan brought him back into focus and he pushed another finger inside, clamping his forearm down on her stomach to stop her from moving. Paul then began to hastily pump his joined fingers in and out in an almost vibrating motion. He knew he had her when he felt her arm clamp around his neck. The first whispered 'Please,' was music to his ears.

But he needed to hear more.

He needed it louder.

And he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted.


	4. Marry The Night

**A/N - So yeah...this happened. Anybody who follows me on twitter will know the warnings I was giving about this thing but for those of you who don't, HEED THIS WARNING lol: The whole thing is pretty much sex, I can't lie. So there you go. Enjoy...?**

* * *

"Lay still."

Stephanie lay there gasping for air while her entire body tingled. The orgasm had rippled through her spreading like hot fire. If she wasn't so desperate to have him inside her sleep would have taken hold. But that wasn't an option. He had made her beg, literally beg, for release and it still wasn't enough. Warmth filtered over her thigh. It was his hand, holding her down. She barely had the strength to lift her head before she felt a light tickle against her skin.

"Don't. Move." Paul spoke sternly, unhappy with the way she began to fidget. Regardless, a perfectly straight line of white powder ran in a trail from just below her breasts to just above her belly button. His palm dropped between her legs and returned to the place it had just been. It felt sticky and hot, forcing him to close his eyes and take a moment to regain his composure. She was so wet for him to the point that he knew she got off on this. Some women just enjoyed being controlled. Over the years he had grown to appreciate the power almost as much as the sex.

"What are you doi…" Stephanie trailed off when he promptly shoved 2 fingers into her mouth. She could taste herself and eagerly gave him what she assumed he wanted. Staring right into his eyes her tongue lapped at his fingers. He held her gaze, barely even blinking. The way he was looking at her was setting her off again. Suddenly his fingers clamped down on her tongue and his thumb gripped her chin roughly, holding her face steady. She couldn't stop the breathy moan that escaped her at the feel of his hot breath against her ear.

"I said _don't move_."

His lips made a trail from her ear to the start of the perfect line of cocaine on her stomach. Paul nipped at each breast, drawing too much enjoyment out of the way she continued to defy him by squirming ever so slightly. Moving lower, he tortured her belly button, flicking his tongue over the indented skin and slowly positioned his face. He took a quick look at her and was pleased to find her lying still. In an instant the white powder disappeared up his nose and Paul immediately felt the rush. His eyes slid shut as his head began to swim. "Fuck yeah," he growled almost to himself with a loud sniff.

Stephanie managed a glance to find him sitting up on his knees swaying slightly from side to side. She hungrily took him in, savouring the moment to finally get a good long look at him. He was shirtless, his skin sporting a light sheen from the heat of the room. His slacks were undone and hung loose on his hips, showing his boxers and the clearly visible bulge underneath. Her mouth began to water. Nobody had ever snorted coke off her body before. The man was something else. There was just something about him that tore her up, making her want him more than was appropriate by any measure. Feeling the hunger consume her, she sat up on the bed so she was in his face.

Floating. That's what it felt like. He felt like he was floating around the room watching the scene unfold as both a passenger and a participant. Paul wiped the back of his hand across his nose and opened his eyes to find those God damn mesmerising fucking eyes of hers looking right at him. She had sat up and was actually smirking at him. His restraint slowly started to slip away. "You like provoking me, don't you?"

"Yes."

A low growl escaped his throat at her open defiance. As the newly charged drugs began to take over his system something much more sinister started to take effect. That dark side of him that he loved and hated at the same time; the endless lust for power that had landed him in the mess he was now in. He creaked his neck and stared at her harshly, his fingers reaching out to caress her cheek. "So beautiful," his whispered words hung in the air dangerously, lulling her into a false sense of security. Paul revelled in that fact, thoroughly enjoying the little bashful smile that adorned her face…before he grabbed her cheeks with both hands and drew their eyes level. Fuck, she _was_ beautiful. That wasn't a lie. Her blue eyes were wide and even though it was ever so brief, that little flicker of fear that lasted for barely a second was everything he needed. His breathing grew deeper as the heat between his legs began to throb. She was torturing him and she didn't even know it.

Now it was his turn.

With not a shred of care, Stephanie found herself flipped on her stomach with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Despite her better judgment she couldn't deny the exhilarating feeling that coursed through her veins. He had scared the fucking shit out of her with that look on his face. He looked like he wanted to hurt her. Part of her believed that he did. Her hands absently grabbed the sheets in anticipation and she dug her toes into the rough carpet.

Paul kept his words to himself at the sight of her. The sheets were squeezed to death between her fingers and he hadn't even done anything yet.

She did enjoy it.

It only made him want her more.

Pushing his pants and boxers to the ground, he took himself into his right hand and gave a few preliminary strokes. He was aching for her so badly a little sliver of fluid had already seeped out. He used it to get slick and pressed his left hand against her lower back, digging his fingers into her skin as he swiftly pushed into her without warning.

Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

He swallowed hard and tried not to get caught up in the fact that she was tight as a knot for a stripper. Wiping his face with his free hand, he then brought it down and grabbed her by the hips, securing her into position so he could pull all the way out and shove himself right back in. The air in the room grew heavier as he began to thrust, not building into a rhythm but pumping quickly immediately. Their skin slapped together, sticking for the brief moment her ass was squashed against his thighs.

Paul grit his teeth and pushed harder, his fingers turning white from holding her hips so tightly. The loud slap of skin that accompanied every shove of his hips was music to his ears. But she wasn't screaming. And it pissed him off. A light snarl tugged at his lips and he shook it off, his head wavering slightly from side to side. He needed to hear her scream. He needed to spark a little rush of pain that made her cry out in agony at what he was doing to her. So he tightened his grip, so tight he was certain it would leave marks when he was done with her, and began pushing into her savagely.

The slapping got louder, creating a rhythmic sharp pang to echo around the room. Stephanie's hands were numb from squeezing the sheets. She spread her legs wider, desperate for him to disappear inside her. She'd had rough sex before but this guy was taking it to another level. And he only got rougher. Something within her just snapped tonight. All her life men had treated her like dirt and she struggled with it. But they were all two bit losers. Paul was the furthest thing from a loser. He was rich, successful, powerful. He clearly got off on ordering people around. There was something about the way he looked at her with that dangerous glint in his eye that made her want to obey him. She couldn't explain it. It was just there.

Suddenly her hands were ripped from the bed sheets and yanked behind her back. She cried out in surprise and then pain at the way he twisted her hands, locking them into position on her lower back and arching her slightly off the bed. When he thrust into her again she couldn't control it. Every inch of him rubbed against her spot, over and over, in quick succession, harshly, winding her up in his own special way. "Fuck!" she cried out loudly, her fingers wriggling to hold on to something but there was nothing there.

Paul yanked her up further, using her arms for leverage and continuing to fuck her fiercely. He had complete control over her body and her movements.

"Oh god….fuck…. _fuck_ , please…..I can't….I can't…."

The sound of her desperate whines and moans deliriously swam through his head. His eyes rolled back and he breathed deeply, the combination of her screams and the feel of her walls sucking him deep with every push creating a cacophony of pleasure to ripple through his veins. He released her hands and grabbed her by her hair, enjoying the way the soft chestnut filtered over his fingers, and pulled her up so her back was against his chest. "Do you want to come?"

Stephanie couldn't stop her walls from clenching him tightly at the sound of his heady voice in her ear. It was thick was lust and sounded so powerful. She was completely at his mercy. "Yes," she hushed breathlessly. "Please….I want to…" He tugged her hair and pulled her head back so far she was almost looking at him upside down. Dark, wild eyes stared back at her without an ounce of remorse. Her stomach dropped. He was still pulsing inside her though neither of them was moving.

"I don't give a fuck what you want," Paul stared at her, making sure she got the message. "You know what _I_ want?"

"Wh…what?"

"I want to hurt you."

Everything grew silent. Stephanie swallowed nervously because she believed him. His expression was so serious and her stomach contorted in sheer terror at the thought of what he might do. "Please…"

"Shhhhhh, relax baby." The look of fear in her eyes made him harder if it was even possible. "I'm not going to do anything you won't enjoy." He dragged two fingers over her lips and revelled in the softness. He kissed her softly, slowly; sliding his tongue with hers and feeling her relax in his arms. Her arm snaked up and around his neck while her hips started to push back at him. Paul let her have her moment and dropped his hand to her breasts, squeezing them and thoroughly enjoying the way she pulled forward ever so slightly and then slammed herself back against him. God, he needed to fuck her again. His tongue lapped at hers for a final moment before he pulled away. When she looked into his eyes again the fear was gone. It had been replaced with a hazy urgency. You and me both, he thought to himself.

Once again Stephanie found herself flipped over, this time on to her back. Her big blue eyes stared up at him, watching with unbridled lust as he stepped out of his fallen pants and underwear. She took another moment to simply breathe him in, feeling her body helplessly respond to him. She was pretty certain he was physically everything she ever wanted in a man. Tall, blond, massive hands, dark eyes and built like a fucking Greek God. Even the thought of getting to run her fingers over his tight abs again had an effect on her. The fact that this was even happening to begin with never ceased to stir up a sharp pang in her gut. She continued to watch him as he glanced all around the room. He was obviously looking for something. Finally his eyes settled on the ground and he reached down for whatever it was. When he resurfaced a strip of red silk hung loosely from between his fingers.

"Lie back."

Stephanie did as instructed, manoeuvring herself to lie in the centre of the bed. She sucked in a sharp breath when he straddled her, unable to stop herself from staring at his straining length hovering on her abdomen. Her fingers were aching to touch him again but somehow she had a feeling that wasn't an option any more.

"Arms up."

She felt herself being pulled slightly up the bed so her hands were touching the steel bars of the headboard. Soft silk wrapped around her wrists until she was bound, arms over her head and fastened securely.

"Can you move?"

A faint jangle rand around the room as Stephanie tugged her hands. They didn't budge. As it slowly sunk in, the fact that she physically couldn't move from this position, she felt a slow burn start to simmer in her stomach. What was he going to do to her? He said he wanted to hurt her and she believed him. Fuck. She should have run away from him the first time he grabbed her face. A little voice in the back of her head told her that would never have happened. She'd never admit to herself that being treated like a piece of dirt turned her on; because it never had before.

Not until him.

Paul licked his lips as he looked at her. He didn't know how much he needed this until this very moment. The alcohol, the drugs, the sex… _her_ ; all of it was creating the perfect environment for him to truly be himself. He got no greater sense of fulfilment than when he could look upon a beautiful woman with lust in her eyes and fear in her heart, bound before him and glistening from his touch. If this was his last night as a free man he wanted nothing else. He wanted nothing more than to control every single movement she made. He wanted to torture her body and make her realize that this was as much about pleasure as it was about pain. And when the moment finally struck her, he wanted to look into her eyes and share in that realization. And only then would he put her out of her misery and give them both what they needed.

Before he began, Paul grabbed the pillows that had carelessly been thrown to the floor at some point in the night. He instructed her to lift her hips so he could place them directly under her. They were hard and lumpy, everything you would expect from a dump like this and yet perfect for what he needed. When she relaxed her hips they rested comfortably, raised high off the bed. With her legs spread and a knee on either side of his head, he couldn't have asked for anything better.

Stephanie briefly wondered how the hell he had managed to create a makeshift harness but it was fleeting, for as soon as the thought crossed her mind she felt his warm breath blowing on her middle and it was gone. He blew again, this time closer, and longer, setting every nerve ending alight.

Paul inhaled deeply, thoroughly enjoying the scent of her, before letting his tongue flick out for a taste. His eyes slid shut as he started to lap at her core, endlessly working over the tight nub of her clit and loving every second. She tasted so sweet. He couldn't get enough. His hands grasped her hips, holding her steady as he clamped his mouth around her, suckling harshly and feeling himself grow even harder at her sharp cries. For over five agonising minutes he greedily sucked, building her to just the point of no return. And then he stopped, leaning back and taking a second to admire his handy work. She was absolutely glistening at him and he growled as he once again reached to the floor. He moved up, supporting himself with his hands and allowing his body to slide over hers.

They locked eyes when he drew level and Stephanie's stomach dropped in excitement at the smirk that tugged on his lips. He kissed her hungrily, taking possession of her mouth and grinding himself against her for a few heavenly seconds, then breaking away. It was only when she spied the leather belt in his hands did she experience an overwhelming sense of fear for the first time.

"Hey," Paul murmured, already desperate to hear the sound of the leather slap against her supple skin. "Just relax."

His deep voice hushed into her ear and against every ounce of reason in her brain, Stephanie reeled herself in and snuck a quick bite of his lower lip. What was it about this man that made her completely forget her sanity? She wanted him to use the belt on her. She wanted him to because for an inexplicable reason, she wanted to please him. So she gripped the steel headboard bar tighter and prepared herself for what was to come.

Paul's gaze was relentless as he slowly ran the belt between her legs. She jumped when it made contact with her centre. He lightly swung it back and forward, making sure it tapped her core every time, increasing the pressure little by little, feeling his stomach grow tighter and tighter at the way her eyes slid shut and her mouth fell open. When she let out a heavy sigh he dropped it lower, letting it smack against her ass. She sighed again and Paul felt himself getting caught up in the moment. He kept swinging, getting gradually harsher until a beautiful slapping sound accompanied her moans every time the leather made contact with her skin. Two deep pink stains covered the bottoms of her ass cheeks, highlighting where he had made his mark on her.

"Did you enjoy that?"

His deep voice was back in her ear and his body strained against hers as he lay over her. She faintly heard the belt drop to the floor and didn't know whether to be pleased or disappointed. Stephanie licked her lips and breathed heavily. She had been panting severely, her throat dry like some God damn thirsty puppy. It was hard to acknowledge what was happening so she was living in the moment and loving every second. Suddenly his fingers gripped her jaw and she found herself staring into his eyes.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

"Hmmmm. It's a pity we didn't do this at my place. You could have received the full treatment."

He was speaking in a way that it seemed like he was talking to himself. But she asked anyway. "Full treatment?"

Paul wanted to tell her. Fuck, he wanted to invite her for seconds and thirds and…he wanted to own her and fuck her at will. That's what he wanted. But what was the point? After tonight he was probably going to end up dead. He wasn't a man who made false promises. "Never mind."

His voice dropped sending a shiver down her spine.

"I think it's time we both get what we want."

Stephanie felt braver than she should in that moment. She gripped the headboard and managed to pull herself quickly up and down, making sure to rub her wetness right over him. "Is this what you want?" She flicked her tongue over his lips. "Do you want to fuck me like this?"

She liked to play with fire. Paul couldn't stop the low growl that escaped him. He covered her hands with his own and pinned her down, laying his full weight on top of her and trying not to let his eyes slide shut at the way their hips lined up perfectly. He couldn't wait any more. He'd tortured them both enough. "Do _you_ want me to fuck you like this, Stephanie?"

Shit. He said her name. From the second he had asked to know it, his cavernous voice uttering her name was too much. She'd had sex as Sapphire for so long that she simply couldn't handle it. Her body involuntarily shivered as she just about reached her limit. "God….just fucking….please, I can't….just do it…"

She was literally begging. It made him smile, an all encompassing smile of success. He had broken her. And now he was going to smash her into even more tiny pieces before he put her back together again. "Shhhhh…no more games. Do you have any idea how badly I've wanted you under me? Since the second that first blue light hit your body on stage I wanted to fuck you." He breathed her in and pulled one pillow out from under her hips. "You beg so beautifully." He yanked the remaining pillow, bringing her level with the bed and lined himself up after hastily sliding on a condom.

Without wasting another moment, Paul drove forcefully into her, allowing himself a few seconds to revel in how good she felt wrapped around him. All the build, all the torture…for this moment. He could feel her literally throbbing around him as his thick length slowly stretched her walls. He simply couldn't wait any longer. Pulling his hips, he drew back and slammed forward, pushing all of himself into her. And again, making sure she felt every inch.

Stephanie cried out as he moved fiercely, her fingers gripping the bar so tightly they were turning white. Her hands were bound but not her hips and she used them, pushing up at him thrust for thrust. Their bodies slapped together, creating a sharp pang with every point of contact. This was what she had been waiting for. After being brought to the brink so many times, it didn't take long for her tip over the edge.

Paul bit her shoulder as she came harshly, screaming with relief and literally shaking under him at the force of her climax. She had nearly pulled it out of him. Her next one most certainly would. And it didn't take long. He kept thrusting, pinning her hips to the bed so he could fuck her harder, not caring that his fingers would leave bruises on her skin. The only thing he cared about was finding release. Stephanie screamed under him again and he quickly took a moment to pull the knot of his tie, setting her arms free. They immediately wrapped around his neck, pulling him flush into her. The pads of her fingers felt so soft. It was a rare delicate touch he allowed himself to have.

He drove forward without remorse as her hands tightly grabbed his ass. Stephanie couldn't touch him enough, couldn't kiss him enough, couldn't have him deep enough. She'd never felt so wholly consumed like this before yet she yearned for more. The pleasure was spreading though her like wildfire and she kicked one leg up and over his shoulder, crying out at the new sensation it created. He wasted no time in grabbing her other leg and throwing it over his shoulder, his hands planted either side of her hips on the bed allowing him to drive into her at will.

"Jesus…..fuck," Paul swallowed hard. His mouth was completely dry. Both her legs were practically wrapped around his neck and she had somehow managed to position herself at the perfect angle. She felt better than anything he had ever known. With every push her velvet core surrounded him and he felt it growing in the pit of his stomach. Oh fuck did he feel it building.

Their eyes caught and Paul sensed the satisfied smirk that desperately wanted to show on her face. It delighted and annoyed him all at once. He'd definitely met his match with this one. Stephanie allowed the smile to tug at her lips when she saw a wicked smile on his staring back. She didn't even care anymore; didn't care what he might do to her. He felt too fucking good and she was already too far gone. Every single thrust tore her up inside. She couldn't stop this now if she tried.

"Oh God, fuck me harder," she begged him. Stephanie wanted to disappear. She wanted to fall through the bed and just sink away with this feeling trapped in a bottle. "Please, I want you to…" The palm of his hand covered her mouth while his fingers splayed across her face. She shook her head, trying to get his hand off her but he moved with her, tightening his grip and simultaneously fucking her even harsher. "Fuck…" she groaned, suddenly growing breathless. She was going to come again and it was going to take everything from her. "Oh…." She bit down on his skin and quickly licked her lips when he pulled his hand back. A prompt slap to the face followed. She'd be shocked if she wasn't so delirious.

His finger throbbed but it was nothing compared to the throbbing of his entire body. Paul had awoken the monster in her. It made him want her even more. The way she was staring at him even though he had just slapped her was enough to push him over the edge. She fucking liked it. Using his hands for leverage, he pumped into her as hard as he possibly could. It only took three thrusts before she completely broke beneath him.

Her whole body shuddered.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her toes curled and her fingers squeezed until she left marks in his skin.

Her juices erupted around him and Paul simply couldn't hold it any more. He exploded; his left hand grabbing the sheets next to her head for dear life as his hips surged forward, melding to her pelvis, emptying himself into her and through the haze trying to control his shaking legs.

Stephanie had never felt more exhausted, elated, relaxed or completely and thoroughly fucked in her life. She was done. Her legs collapsed to the bed and she lay beneath him unable to move. Strangely she felt like she owed him a debt of gratitude; for allowing her to unleash whatever the fuck this was that had been hidden inside of her all this time. She was on such a high her throbbing cheek wasn't resonating, nor her aching limbs and fatigued body. He took a minute to catch his breath and then he was gone, giving her a perfect view of his reddened ass as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Stephanie rolled her head back and stared at the ceiling. Now what? He'd probably get dressed and leave. She didn't care. He gave her what she wanted and she'd never forget it. It was doubtful she served any purpose to him now.

A lazy creak indicated the opening of the bathroom door. Paul stepped out and walked until he was standing at the foot of the bed. Her cloudy blue eyes were looking at him in pure satisfaction and he was glad she enjoyed herself so much. He only went so hard because he knew that she would. For him it wasn't about just controlling someone against their will. What he did was enable a woman to find that demon within so he could nurture it, fan the flames, bring it to the fore and then use it to give them both unparalleled pleasure. From the look on her face, mission accomplished.

"You leaving?"

Her voice trembled a little and Paul felt it stirring again. He simply couldn't have enough of her and a simple glance at the dingy and crooked clock on the wall told him that the night was still young. He slowly shook his head no and let himself take her in.

Stephanie sat up in bed, loving the way his eyes trailed over her naked form. He just did something to her, something that made her want to lose herself so completely she didn't know who the hell she was. "So what now?"

"I'm gonna fuck you again."

Smiling eyes met smiling eyes across the dim light of the dirty room.

* * *

"Hmmmmmmmm…shit," Stephanie's eyes slowly opened…then instantly closed as a solitary stream of sunlight hit her directly in the face. "Fuck, that's bright." Her arm shielded the offending beam, giving her a momentary reprieve to move into a different position. When she could see straight, her eyes cast a glance around the room. The only thing different from the night before was the fact that he was no longer there. Her body throbbed all over, especially her thighs, forcing her to stretch languidly, thoroughly enjoying every strain of her muscles. It wasn't often she got to wake up feeling like this. And it only got better when she spied the significant wad of cash sitting on the dresser table. Upon further inspection there was a signed cheque and a sticky note next to the money. Her hands were shaking as she peeled the sticky note back to reveal a number with way too many zeroes.

"Oh my God!" She covered her mouth with her hand, unsure of what was happening. Subconsciously her wide eyes darted around the room, almost expecting him to come jumping out from behind a corner and start laughing at the spectacular joke he just pulled. But it never came. Instead Stephanie found herself sitting there holding a cheque for two million dollars.

 _ **Cash it in an offshore bank account and get yourself out of here. And thanks for the incredible fuck. You earned it.**_

 _ **\- Paul**_

Two million dollars? TWO MILLION FUCKING DOLLARS! Stephanie stared at the paper before throwing it to the bed like it had just burned her fingers. This couldn't be real.

Several minutes later Stephanie had decided that it wasn't real. So she leaned back against the headboard and turned on the TV because she simply didn't know what else to do. It was small, riddled with white noise and left a lot to be desired in terms of quality but there was no mistaking the image that greeted her as soon as it came to life. For the second time Stephanie's hand covered her mouth.

"… _has been taken into custody following the arrest of Victor Martinez. Martinez is the head of the biggest crime family in the city and it has long been believed by New York City detectives that the scope of his operation had reached as far as legitimate and significant business corporations which he used to funnel drugs, weapons and human trafficking throughout the North East. Martinez has implicated both Levesque and his partner Stuart Powell as key players in his organization and has promised that his ring of corruption stretches far beyond Manhattan and even reaches beyond the nation's capital. We'll have more on this developing story as we get the information but as you can see from the dramatic images provided to us by our media crew, Paul Levesque, his attorney and his wife Rachel Levesque are currently in a downtown precinct to face questions of racketeering, money laundering and fraud and from what our sources are telling us, an arrest is expected to be made before the end of the day…"_

Stephanie couldn't breathe. How in the name of God did this man walk into her bar last night? How did he give her a night, last night, that she would never forget? How had he paid her two fucking million dollars of clearly illegal money and his wife was drop dead gorgeous and he was there…just there on the TV in the same suit that he had on when she first laid eyes on him and…

"Fuck!"

In a mad scramble she did the only thing she thought she should; she got dressed, she shoved everything into a bag and she got the hell out of there. The cops would no doubt track his last movements. If she was going to go she had to go now. "Oh my god," she mumbled to herself in a stutter. This man had walked into her life and in one night had turned it completely upside down. She didn't give a fuck what he did or how he got that money. He had given her a second chance and for that she could never thank him enough. As she pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and walked down the sidewalk, she looked to the sky and silently thanked the man who would probably never remember her, yet she'd never forget him.


End file.
